


Cry, Little Wolf

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley watches her pack run without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry, Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "crying wolf" at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/).

Hayley watched as the others ran through the woods, embracing the turn of the moon. She sighed. She was mad to miss it; the excruciating pain, the loss of control, the bits of twig in her hair the next morning.

And it wasn't like she didn't have a good enough reason. She couldn't change even if she wanted to, not with the baby. And the baby was so much more important than frolicking in the woods with her pack. But she'd never had a pack that was her own before - her family.

She ran a hand over her belly, feeling the baby move. Unbidden, she imagined Klaus' voice mocking her, _cry, little wolf, cry,_ and even though tears burned in her eyes, threatening to fall, she smiled. At least here she wasn’t anybody’s _little wolf_.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
